Bath Time
by hogwartsmut
Summary: Hermione has a shower but who walks in catching her being a very bad girl? WARNING: smut


Hermione's bare feet padded along the floor. She was in the prefects bathroom, about to get in the shower. It was midnight; Hermione loved the emptiness of the bathroom at night.

She slipped in and turned the tap all the way to the left; she loved hot showers. She grabbed some shampoo and started lathering, rinsing and repeating.

Meanwhile, Harry was in the Gryffindor common room reading his assigned DADA chapters when he was struck with a sudden inspiration to have a warm bath in the luxurious prefects tub. He slipped on the old invisibility cloak and set off.

The bathroom was so thick with steam, Hermione never saw the door slip open; she never saw a flash of white from Harry's sneakers; and she sure as hell never saw the curtain slip back the tiniest bit, as if an invisible person needed a peep hole.

Harry didn't mean to spy or anything, but when you walk into a room holding a naked goddess who you wanted to fuck for so many years... Point is Harry had an opertunity and he sure as hell wasn't going to blow it!

Hermione was gorgeous. She had thin tanned legs, a flat toned stomach and perfect shoulders. And her face was smooth and blemish-less with high arced eyebrows and pink full lips in a permenint pout. Harry already saw this about Hermione everyday, but now he saw parts he could only ever dream about! Her breasts were beyond huge, and Harry had seen a lot of D cup breasts, but these were far bigger than that. Her nipples were hard and dark. Everytime she moved her breast would bounce as if they were beyond happy. Harry felt his pants start to rise. Harry's eyes now traveled down Hermione's stomach to what he really wanted to see. Hermione had a bush of dark hair surrounding the bright pink lips protecting her folds. Harry found himself with his stiff cock in his hand, pumping it enthusiastically. Hermione turned around and Harry saw her beautiful ass. It was large in comparison to her hips and every time she moved it jiggled.

Harry moaned "Oh, Hermione"

Hermione's eyes shot open. "Who's there?"

Harry held his breath. When nobody responded, Hermione turned away and started showering. She started soaping her neck, then her arms and continued moving down her body. When she reached her 'lower region' she put away the soap and started rubbing her ass; kneading her fingers into the soft flesh.

harry vigerously pumped his hard dick.

Hermiones hands traveled to her front where she rubbed the hairy part of her mound. She then took a long nailed finger and stroked between the lips, bottom to top. She closed her eyes, threw her head back and sighed at the pleasent feeling it spread throughout her. When this no longer gave her pleasure, she slipped a second finger in too. She then moved them towards the bottom and slid them into herself. She moved them faster and faster (making her pant) before finding a new angle; she put one foot on the shower seat, which spread her legs farther apart. Her fingers weren't doing enough for her so she looked all around her for something else.

A hairbrush. Hermione reached out a grabbed it. She sat down on the seat with her legs spread wide and her knees up. She slowly eased in the brush handle until it was as ar in as possible. She eased it in and out until she had a rythm. She panted and moaned loudly. As she felt a familiar rush about her she knew an orgasm was coming. She screamed and pushed the hairbrush violently into her. Without meaning to, she found herself screaming "Harry!"

After it passed, and the thick liquid from her went down the drain, she looked outside to make sure no one saw or heard. When she saw no one a sigh of relief washed over her. Thank god no one knew what she thought and did in the shower.

Harry, thinking the show was over, zipped up his fly.

Hermione heard and turned quickly towards the curtain and waved her hand around wildly where the noise came from. Her finger caught fabric and the cloak fell off.

Hermione's eyes widened as she stepped out of the water and grabbed a towel. "Harry, what the fuck are you doing here!"

"I... I... I wanted a bath."

"I _mean _why are you watching me?" Hermione screeched, and as an afterthought she and how long were you there?"

"If you told me you liked me like that we could have...".

Hermione blushed furiously as he spoke. She liked Harry since first year after he saved her from that troll.

Harry smiled and stepped into shower - still in his clothes - and pulled Hermione in with him. He gently wrapped her arms around her tiny waist as she placed her hands on the back of his head and pulled him towards her lips. Their lips made sweet warm connection. The water was pouring down them and Harry's wet shirt was clinging Hermione's naked body.

Hermione pulled her lips away and looked at Harry expectantly. Harry smiled excitedly and quickly stumbled out of his shoes, pants, shirt and underwear.

Hermione looked at Harry's wet body. He had tanned skin, strong arms, muscular stomach, and bright greens eyes that made you feel as if you were the most amazing thing they ever looked at. Hermione glanced down at what she really wanted to see. 10 inches of stiff pure manhood.

Harry saw Hermione looking at his cock and he grasped it's base as if to show off it's length. Hermione hesitantly reached out to it and clasped it lightly in her delicate hand.

Harry smiled as Hermione got down on her knees. She slid her hand smoothly along the whole length of it.

Harry felt it throb with want.

Hermione looked up at him almost with fear (she had never seen one so big) before slipping it slowly in her mouth. She clamped her lips tightly on it and slid the tip slowly into her mouth. She felt all of Harry's body (except his cock) relax and saw his eyes close. Feeling more confident, she playfully kissed the tip before putting more into her mouth. She took more and more until she gagged. Harry made satisfied noises above her so she continued. She bobbed her head on his dick; gagging, then barely having any in her mouth, then gagging and so on. Hermione continued until she was out of breath but now she felt as if she was an expert so she tried something new. She gently put both of Harry's balls into her mouth and suckled then like a baby sucking a pacifire.

Much to Harry's displeasure, Hermione soon stood up and pulled Harry into a kiss.

"How about I give you something better than a hairbrush" Harry whispered.

Hermione blushed. ""Kay"

Harry pulled Hermione out of the shower and towardds the tub. He turned on a tap that filled the tub in 5 seconds flat with hot purple water and green bubbles.

Harry took Hermione's hand and walked her into waist deep water. Before turning to her. "Are you ready?"

Hermione nodded.

Harry scooped Hermione up and put each leg over each of his shoulders and held her above the water surface with one arm. With his other hand her fit his dick right up to her. He put his hand on her back and used it to push her gently on his dick. She felt it slip in her. It was hard and long and it went really far into her. She was kind of in pain at first but once she was used to it, she was in ecstasy.

Harry felt her muscles tense around his cock. It made her even tighter! Harry heard her let out a slight wimper at first but he knew she was trying to keep quiet. Harry watched her face the whole time and saw as her tense look become a look of bliss. She made no attempt to hide her moans of pleasure.

As he was still inside her, he moved them over to the stairs into the pool where her pussy could be out of the water when she came.

"Try going on your hands and knees" Harry instructed.

Hermione oblidged.

Harry walked up behind her and put himself into her. He started slow, then moved faster and harder.

Hermione felt herself screaming in orgasm. She never had on like this though. Her eyes rolled back and her whole body shook and convulsed.

As Harry felt her orgasm it made him get one too.

Shortly after her cum oozed out, he felt himself shoot inside her.

Hermione and Harry were both panting and dragged themselves on to the floor around the tub. Harry felt fine but Hermione wanted more. She straddled him. Harry smirked and willingly slipped his still hard cock inside her slick pussy. He lay back and let her do the work. She bounced up and down and his dick went in and out. Hermione learned that if she rolled her hips, his cock would repeatedly hit her g-spot. In no time at all she came. Harry rolled over and let her lay down as he continued. When he was ready he asked her "Where do you want it?"

Hermione ran her hands down herself as an answer.

Harry grabbed his cock and spurted her on her face, breasts, stomach and pussy.

Hermione licked her lips and all the cum she could reach off of her face.

Harry and Hermione hopped into the tub and relaxed in the hot water until morning.


End file.
